So This Is Love
by Arch of Wand
Summary: You Okay Honey, told from Angel's POV. His thoughts on meeting Collins for the first time.


**A/N: **This was just something that popped into my head one day, and I don't know why or how, but I liked the idea so I started writing and here's what popped out. It's in Angel's point of view, and I'm thinking of writing another chapter from Collins's pov, but let me know if it should stay like this. Enjoy! 

So This is Love 

I don't think I could ever remember a time as boring as right now. The same thing, day after day, play some music, earn a little money, sleep on the street, do it again tomorrow. I'd give anything for something new to happen, something exciting…

I hoisted myself up onto a wall and balanced my pickle tub between my legs; I had usually managed to find a good crowd in this spot so I'd do the same thing I did yesterday and the day before. I started drumming a beat, warming up my hands and getting the feel of my instrument. Just as I started going faster I heard a groan from behind me, which threw me off. I stopped drumming and looked around but no one was there. Shrugging, I started playing again. I heard the groan again, geez could whoever was doing that please stop! I shifted my drum over to my side and looked around. Finally I spotted a tall man with long dreadlocks stagger into view, clutching his stomach. He looked as if he had just gotten mugged.

"You okay honey?" I asked, pushing myself off the wall and moving closer to him.

"I'm afraid so," he responded, slumping to his knees. I couldn't help but noticed that he was kinda cute.

"They get any money?" I implied, walking closer to him.

He pulled back slightly, a bit timid, "No, had none to get. But they purloined my coat. Well you missed a sleeve!" he yelled, shaking his fist in the direction he had come.

Smiling, I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to him, he gave a slight smile and replied with a quiet thanks.

"Hell, it's Christmas Eve," I told him, then extended my hand, "I'm Angel."

"Angel?" he looked into my eyes, then gave a quick glance to the rest of my body, "Indeed." 

My smile widened; he was checking me out.

"An angel of the first degree," he continued looking back into my eyes, "Friends call me Collins. Tom Collins."

Behind us a Christmas tree suddenly light up, startling both of us.

"Nice Tree," he remarked.

 I noticed a nasty gash in his knee that was staining his jeans, I moved closer to inspect it, "Let's get a band-aid for your knee." 

He pulled back farther, I guess he was still a bit uncertain about me. I gave him a flirtatious smile but stepped back. 

"There's a life support meeting at nine thirty," I noticed he looked surprised so I decided to tell him everything, "Yes, this body provides a comfortable home for the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome."

I had found out I had AIDS only a few months ago, and I still remember how scared I had been. I guess after going to life support for so long it didn't scare me the way it used to, I knew I could still live a normal life until my time came. Or as normal as life can be when you're someone like me.

"As does mine," Collins told me. I think my jaw may have dropped; I was so shocked. I looked at this man again, and this time I could see something in his eyes, the same thing I saw when I looked in the mirror, that hidden fear of being accepted for who you are, and what you have. By now I realized that my attraction to him had grown stronger, it seemed like one of those "love at first sight" things. I took a deep breath and decided to make a very bold move; I'd ask him out.

"Oh, we'll get along fine. Get you a coat, have a bite, make a night, I'm flush."

He looked eager, and I took his hand to lead him away but he stopped.

"But my friends are waiting," he protested.

"You're cute when you blush," I noticed, seeing the small flushes of red appear on his cheeks. His smile brightened.

"The more the merry," I told him, moving closer, "and I do not take 'no'" I told him, hitting him lightly on the nose with my finger. He squeezed my hand and let me lead him away. 

As we walked down the street together, I felt something I never felt before, I'm not sure what it was, but I think it's love. Now I'm not even sure what love is, but if it's wanting to spend every moment with one person, wanting to be held in their arms just the two of you alone, being happy with life just because you are together, then this is love. 

I looked at Collins, his eyes were on the ground, his cheeks still red, but he must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up. Our eyes met, and I couldn't say anything. I wanted nothing more than to stare into those loving eyes forever. Yes, this must be what love is.

Please Review! This is my first time writing something like this so I'm interested to hear feedback.


End file.
